1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet and, more particularly, to a combination cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cabinet comprises a cabinet body, and a plurality of drawers movably mounted in the cabinet body to receive articles. However, the cabinet has a fixed construction and cannot be detached so that the cabinet occupies a larger volume, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user in packaging, storage and transportation of the cabinet. In addition, the cabinet cannot be assembled and disassembled easily and quickly, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the cabinet is assembled and disassembled by aid of a hand tool, such as a screwdriver, thereby causing inconvenience when assembling and disassembling the cabinet.